An organization engaged in electronic commerce or other types of services may generate and consume a large quantity of data regarding operations of the organization. Such data may be stored, accessed, or modified through the execution of any number of transactions requested by data consumers who are internal to or external to the organization. Because the transactions may be associated with sales, customer experience, inventory management, or other operations of the organization, delays or failures in the execution of transactions may adversely affect the organization.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.